The City Of Dreams
by joshiferjennoist
Summary: After college Marley, Kitty, Ryder and Jake go to New York, following their dreams. What will they find there? Fame, love or something else? Will they stay there or will they come back home? (Ryley, Klaine, Jake/OC, Kitty/OC) I rewrite the beginning of the story "Just a Summer" and changed the title. Hope you'll like it more.
1. Prologue part 1

**HI GLEEKS! **

**I rewrite the chapters because I didn't get a lot of reviews, actually just one, so I asked AngellaCrickett for advices and she gave me amazing tips, so I tried to follow them and this is the result! Hope you'll like it!**

**There are two original characters written by me, Alice and Lucas.**

**SUMMARY: After college Marley, Kitty, Ryder and Jake go to New York, following their dreams. What will they find there? Fame, love or something else? Will they stay there or will they come back home?**

**MAIN CHARACTERS: Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn, Kurt Hummel, Alice Lawrence(OC) and Lucas Bridge(OC)**

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS: Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce.**

**PAIRINGS: Ryley,, Jake/OC, Kitty/OC, Klaine, Brittana**

**I don't own Glee!**

**THE CITY OF DREAMS**

**Prologue: Welcome to the Big Apple-girls**

**Marley POV**

Here we are, in New York, the city where dreams come true. The train has just arrived at the Central Station of New York and I'm so nervous, being here is the dream of a lifetime, I've always wanted to visit the Big Apple. I can't believe I'll spend here the following three months and only God knows what can happen in three months. Kitty, Ryder, Jake and me are here to follow our dreams. I'm not so sure I'll make mine come true, it's pretty hard to have an artistic career, only the best can do this and I'm not the best. I'm not the most confident person in the world. I have had a problem with bulymia in sophomore year and I still can't look at myself in the mirror with satisfaction, I still can't have a good meal without regret have it. Kitty is doing her best to help me, but it's really difficult. We are besties now and I'm so happy about it, she's such a strong girl, she has always protect me in the college years, she's the one who makes me more confident about myself and she's the one who comforts me when I have a crysis about the infamous subject: Ryder.

Ryder has loved me for all the high school but during college years she started going out with other girls and when I realized I had lost his love I started loving him. Life is so unfair, why we understand how important people are for us only when we lose them? I don't know, but it hurts, it hurts a lot actually. So everytime I saw him going out with girls I started crying and Kitty was always there for me. I would like to help her but she doesn't like to talk about her private life.

"Hey Marls are you happy to be here?" asks me Kitty. "Yes, maybe we can even find a NY boyfriend" I answer. "No you're meant to be with Bieber, you are sooo madly in love with him and he's sooo madly in love with you". She laughs and then goes away running down the road. Is not true that Ryder is in love with me, he was in love with me, but I was too blind to see him as a lover. I don't see anymore that spark in his eyes when he looks at me.

"Hey Jake, it's really far the home from here?". He nods and gives me a little smile. We're friends now, I forgave him for cheating on me with Bree. He's still the same womanizer, but I'm sure that he'll find the right girl before or after.

Everything in this city is wonderful, I'm so happy to be here, I'm so happy taht we're going to stay here twelve weeks, a summer, I can visit every place and maybe I'll find the job of my dreams, maybe I'll become a singer on the radio.

We arrive to the house, it's in Bushwick and it's Kurt and Blaine's old loft. Now they have moved in a bigger house and so they allowed us to stay there. Kurt even find me and Kitty a job in the diner where he works. It's a dinner where waitress and waiters sings a lot and it sounds really funny.

We enter the house and we see Ryder who's crying.

"Guys it's so beautiful to be here with you, my best friends, in the best city of the world. Let's do a group hug!". We hug and then I see Ryder who's mouthing at me: **"Welcome to the Big Apple Marls".**

**Kitty POV**

I'm unpacking my stuff and I'm thinking. I'm 23, I'm good looking, I'm wealthy, but I can't find a boyfriend. Why? Am I too bitchy? I'm I too perfect for the world? Or am I just in love with someone already? I want to talk with Marley about this, but she already has her own problems with lovelife. I think that I'm in love with Jake, I can't help but looking at him every second, I can't help but dreaming him at night, I can't help but feeling the desire to pu nch him in the face everytime he brings home a different girl. Why have I to fall in love with the wrong guys always? That's unfair!

"Kitty you want to talk with me? You can trust me, I really want to be here for you."

"There's nothing, really. OK, If you stop looking at me with that puppy dog face I'll tell you.

I think I'm in love with Jke, but it's unfair becaus he's only a jerk womanizer who doesn't care about me. I don't know how I can always fall in love for bad guys, I really can't understand why." Wow, after this confession I feel so free and light.

"Kitty, Jake is not a jerk, he's just a young boy who hasn't already found the perfect girl or he hasn't realized that the girl for him is closer than what he thinks. You're the most beautiful girl I know and I'm sure that you'll make Jake or anyother guy fall in love with you. Just stop say rude things to everyone, this could help. Treat the others how you want to be treaten and everything will be fine. Trust me!"

I really feel that I couldn't have a better friend than Marley, always helpful and caring, I'm so lucky having her. I must helpher, I must make her and Ryder a couple, they are madly in love even if he has that awful Justin Bieber hair and that donkey teeth. As latin people used to say... De gustibus.

It's already night here in New York and Jake has gone to the city trying to make an impression on NY girls. I really hope that they'll dislike him, so I could have him all for me!

Oh my God I'm thinking stupid things, what happened to Femme Fatale, my alterego, the supersexy, stubborn and stron girl? Marley and me, are sitting on the coach watching a movie, and now that I'm watching I realize what I want to be in my life, an actress. I know that only the best become stars, but I'm the best. I'm Kitty Wilde, Lima head bitch ready to become Hollywood head bitch. It sounds great. I will have to work hard, but a Wilde never loses.

It's deep night now and I'm still awake, thinking about Marley who deserves to be happy with Bieber, about my dream and about how life will be in these three months. I listen someone who's entering the house. It's Jake. I wake up and go to check if he's okay. I go to the kitchen and I found him making out with a random girl, my blood is on fire, my heart is jumping on my chest and before I can think about what to do I start screaming: "You, stupid jerk how you dare coming here and do whatever you want? How do you dare coming back at three and doing the worst noise? Don't you have a heart? How can you sleep everynight with a different girl without caring about feelings? You're a monster, you are a feelings' wrecking ball. You disgust me, now go and fuck this girl, but after when you'll be a fourty years old man without hope don't come and cry with me beacuse I won't be there anymore, I've spent all the college years loving you and I wasted so much time after you that now I regret every single second that I cried over you. Yes, are you shocked? I've just said that I love you and maybe I'll love you forever, but you're the worst man I've ever knew and that's will never change. Fuck you Jake Puckerman".

After this patetic monologue I go back to my room slamming every door I find on my way.

I can't believe I've just vomited all my anger on Jake, but I feel so good right now, maybe it's time to begin looking for someone else, yes it is. I see the moon which is shining over the Empire State Building, I smile and I say to myself:** "Welcome to the Big Apple Kitty".**

**Alice POV**

Today is another shining day in New York, school's over, so I have a lot of free time right now and that's amazing. I wake up and suddenly I hear a soft voice calling:"Mummy where are you going?". It's Olive, my seven years old daughter. I'm a single mother, I gave her birth when I was sixteen and in this seven years I've worked really hard to make her life as confortable as possible and I think I've done a good job.

I've been kicked out of my house when my parents knew that I was pregnant, they are really catholic and for them was a shame to have a daughter like me. Fortunately my aunt Lizzie, who lived here in New York took me and Olive and she became my new mum. She died my first year of University and I couldn't afford to remain in this big house, so we moved in a small loft here in Bronx, it's not the best place for a baby, but ther was the cheapest houses. I leave every morning Olive at the Elementary school and go to Columbia University, where I'm doing a master in journalism. In the evening I work in a diner in Broadway, the "Spotlight Diner". Now, on summer, I work there even in the morning to get more moneys. I'll do everithing for Olive.

"I'm going to work, but Jenny, the neighbourg, is going to look after you today. Tomorrow I don't have to work so I'll stay with you, why don't we go to the zoo or to the Park?". She nods and gives me a kiss, her kisses are the only thing which can fix everything, alongside with pizza of course!

I take my bycicle and I start cycling, it's a long trip, but moving here in car is not a good thing, the roads are so crowded. After half an hour I arrive and I see my best friend, Kurt Hummel who's ready for another day. He's such a good friend! He and his husband Blaine always help me with Olive and they even try to organize dates with their straight friends, but they never go well. Everytime I say that I have a daughter they smile and say:"I'll call back" and guess what? They never call. I've gone out with a guy in a wheelchair, Artie Abrams who almost chocked after he knew that I am a single mother, it was a funny scene to watch. It's a hard life! I don't have a boyfriend since Olive's dad even if I don't know exactly who he is. I wasn't a good girl in High school. Maybe my disastrous romantic life is so ugly for karma, I've had too many boyfrien in my teenage and now I can't find anyone! Yes this must be the answer!

"Alice I want to introduce you the new waitress, my friends from Lima, Marley and Kitty".

I greet them and I'm pretty sure that we'll be good friends. They seem about my age.

"Hi I'm Marley, I'm happy to know you! She's Kitty and even she's happy to know yow even if she has this sad face on her." Says the taller girl.

"Hi I'm Alice Lawrence, I'm happy too to be with you, I hope we'll get along togheter. I share almost every shift with you so if you want to ask me something you can."

We work all the morning and when the lunch time arrives I go to the kitchen and grab four sandwiches. I give them to Kurt who's talking to Marley about all the Broadway shows she has to watch, Kitty who's staring outside with an empty look, maybe she's heartbroken.

"Kitty, eat that it'll help you, food always fix hearts." She looks at me as I am a witch who can read in people's mind. "I'm not a witch, I just know that look, I have it on my face when Kurt's friends don't call back after they know that I'm a single mother.

"You have a children? Oh my God you're so young!" I nod with a smile and turn back to Marley.

"Even you should eat, you're so skinny. If you want to survive in New York you must be strong!- I can't help but having the mum attitude with everyone- Sorry Marley, but I behave as a mum even with you.".

She laughs and hugs me. It's a strange feeling, I've never had female friends, when I was in High School every girl hated me because I was a slut and after I was too busy with Olive to make friends. I hug her back and I start smiling, it's so weird!

I look the two girls and I tell them: **"Kitty, Marley, welcome to the Big Apple!"**

**So this is the first chapter, the second will be up tomorrow. I hope you'll like more this version, wich is longer.**

**Alice is my original character and she's portraied by Shalaine Woodley. Tomorrow you'll meet even the other OC, Lucas portraied by Theo James.**

**Thanks again to AngellaCrickett for the tips!**

**What do you think about it? Should I keep writing? Reviews pleaseeee.**

**Love JoshiferJennoist :)**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Here we are, second part of the prologue, this is an introduction to the boys in this story. Review!**

**I don't own Glee!**

**Prologue, part 2: Welcome to the Big Apple-boys**

**Jake POV**

Kitty's words are still fixed in my head, they don't go away, my brain is over crowded. She said that she love me, and that she will love me forever, but she also said that I'm an horrible man and that's not cool. For my whole life I've hoped to not become as my father: a womanizer hated by everyone. I can hardly look myself in the mirror, I see all the girls I've broken, all the tears Kitty has cried over me. Stop Jake! Stop! Stop! Stop!

You are in the most amazing city of the world, with a lot on your plate, you must become a famous back-up dancer! You can't let Kitty ruin all! Stop think about what she said!

I just can't, I've always considered her as one of my bestfriend and she and Marley are the only girls I care about and it sucks to know that you've lost a friend and it's all your fault.

"Jake what's happening?"

"Nothing Ryder I was just thinking about my life, about I've lost one of my bestfriends and I really want to stop being a womanizer and become a serious guy, but I don't know, maybe it's too late to change, I'll be like my father, a jerk!"

"Jake you're just 23, it's not too late, trust me, you have a lot of time. Yesterday I heard what Kitty said to you, not nice things, but maybe this will be a wakeup call. Why don't you try to see other than sex when you look in a girl eyes? See the spark they have, see the sweetness, the love they can share. That's what I see when I look in Marley's eyes, not wild nights, but days full of love. Now go out, in Central Park or at the zoo and enjoy this city without thinking about women, relax and tomorrow you'll see everything in a different light.". This guy is such a genius, I decide to follow his advices and I go in Central Park.

When I arrived there's a lot of silence, the best thing in the world. It's not a crowded part, so I sit on the grass and I start watching the clouds, when I was a child I always laied with my mother in a garden and I guessed the cloud's shape.

"Mummy that cloud seems a flower!" I hear a little soft voice, I turn and see a little girl, who's about seven years old.

"I think it seems like an elephant!" her mum says. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's about my age, so she's really young to have a seven years old daughter. She's not a perfect girl but something in her is having a big effect on me, maybe her smart eyes or her bright smile.

"Sorry can I help you?" she asks me. Oh My God she must think that I'm a creepy man, I have stared at her for a lot of time.

"Oh nothing, by the way I'm Jake Puckerman". She smiles and says: "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Alice Lawrence".

Alice Lawrence... that's a beautiful name. "Is she your daughter? You're so young, how old are you?".

"That's quite rude Jake, you shouldn't ask a woman how old is she- she jockes- she's Olive, my daughter and by the way I'm 23. What are you doing all alone in this big city Jake?". Her teeth are so perfect, her hairs are a mess but everything on her seems armonize. "I just wanted to relax, so I came here. It's my second day in New York, I'm from Lima, Ohio"

"Oh you'll get used to this noisy city, I've been here for seven years but sometimes I still miss the peace I had in Kentucky. Everyone here is always running, busy and worried about time! I would like to slow down, but with a little children, University and job is really hard. Sorry I'm bothering you I know! Usually I'm not a talkative person, but you make me talk! Anyway... **Welcome to the Big Apple Jake!**

**Ryder POV**

I can't believe that I'm here, in the most beautiful city in the world and that today the biggest of my dream will come true.

Today I'll have my first trainer as New York Giants' player. Their talent scout noticed me at college and now I'll play in one of the most powerful teams of the USA.

Since the day they've said me that I was accepted in that team I believe that I'm living a dream and that soon someone is going to trow me cold water to wake me up.

I didn't sleep last night because of three things: Kitty was screaming like a mad to Jake and she's totally right; I was excited for today and last but not least I was thinking about Marley.

I have been with a lot of girls in college trying to forget her or to make her jelous, but I failed in both things. She's my bestfriend, but she doesn't want to be something more, she doesn't love me, she has never loved me. This sucks, I could have tons of girls, every girl want me, but the only one I want is Marley and she's the only one who doesn't want me.

I'm taking the metro at the moment while I'm listening "You are the one that I want". This song always makes me feel less nervous. When I listen it I remember Marley in that amazing dress, scared about the musical, wit these beautiful eyes almost in tears. I remember our kiss, the best I've ever had and I remember how great we were.

This is the first time I take the metro, Lima is such a small place, and it's funny to see a train underground. I'm a little dork, I know, I'm surprised by everything in this city, the lights, the skyscreepers, the monuments, the parks and then I see it, the football stadium, the best thing I've ever seen in my life, beside Marley's eyes of course!

I arrive and I can't help but feeling like a fish out of the ball, everyone here is older and stronger than me, they can lift me with just a hand!

The couch come towards me and greets me: "Hi Ryder, how are you? Are you enjoying New York? Get changed, we are going to start in ten minutes." I have a feeling that he'll be a nice coach, nicer than Shannon Beiste.

**_...two hours later...**

Oh My God, this has been the most difficult trainer in my life, the coach is not nice as he seems, he's the best screamer in the world. I'm so tired that I could dream even here, in the metro. I just want to come back home and lay on my bed until tomorrow.

I enter house and I find Marley on the coach. I know what she's going to do, she's going to watch "Hunger Games", I know how sparkling are her eyes when she watche that film, it's her favourite.

"Marley, can I watch that film with you? I'm so tired, this has been the hardest training of my life. All I want is to lay on that sofa with you".

"Of course you can, but don't disturbe me you know how much I love this. And after if you want we can see even the others!"

"If I won't sleep I would like to see them! Where's Kitty?"

"She's at work, she has the night shift today. Ryder now please be silent. It's going to start!".

While we are watching the film I can't help but thinking how similar I am to Peeta, I mean I've been in love with Marley for a lot of years and she has neler loved me. On the screen the two main characters are going to kiss in a cave, that's Marls' favourite scene and I'm just guessing how would be feeling her lips on mine. I don't know what I'm doing, but I go closer and closer to her and then my lips are on hers. I'm kissing here, I'm screwing the friendship we've built, now she's going to slap me! Why is she kissing back? Maybe she loves me. I don't know, I just have to enjoy the moment and say to my self... **Welcome to the Big Apple Ryder!**

**Lucas POV**

Every day I do the same things: I wake up, I have a shower, I run in the park and then I go to work. I have the best job in the world: I'm an actor in a famous TV series and I've even worked in movies, I've won two Emmys and a Golden Globe, I'm in every list of the "most beautiful men in Hollywood", but I can't help but feeling empty.

I'm 28 years old and everymorning I wake up with a different girl on my side, with a terrible headache due to a hangover and with a lot of calls on my mobile. In the showbuisness I'm one of the most hated actors, I can't believe that they still give me parts. I'm always rude, drunken and in late. I love to be in that way even if I'm hated by everyone.

The only place where I feel better is a small diner in Broadway where everyone is happe and all the waitress sing.

I love go there at dinner, sit, see what nonfamous people do, talk with Kurt about what dress I should wear for pubblic events or to talk with Alice about her daughter, about what I should do to be a good man, she always behave like a mum and she gives the best advices in the world.

I enter in the diner and go to my table, I wave to Kurt who waves back and I call the waitress.

The one who cames to my table is a new one and she's really cute, the cutest I've ever seen. She's blonde with beautiful green eyes, not very tall but with a stunning body.

"I would like an hamburger and a Coke, and I would like to eat really soon".

"You'll eat when it's ready, you're not more special than other costumers". She is a strong girl, I like it.

"No, you haven't understood, I'm Lucas Bridge, the actor, and I want to eat soon, so please, go to the kitchen and say to the cook that I'm here". I reply

"I know who you are, but winning a stupid gold statue and have a lot of moneys doesn't give you the rught to eat before the others. It's unfair and I won't do this. If you want to eat there you'll wait". She's rude and bitchy, we have something in common.

"Ok, sorry, I've been rude..."

"I'm Kitty, and I don't excuse you, it's an horrible day and you have turned it into a more horrible day. I can't stand men now an you just come here and behave like a jerk.". She turns back and go away. After five minutes I have my hamburger with a small piece of paper where is written:_ "Sorry for being rude, by the way I love your movies. -Kitty Wilde"_

I decide to wait for her, I don't want to go to a party, even if there will be a lot of wine, drugs and easy girls. I just want to live my life in peace without my face in the newspaper and with paparazzi always around me.

After two hours she has finished the shift and I see her walking out with Alice, who has taken Olive here for dinner. She hugs me and she calls me "Uncle Lucas" and she asks me when I'll come to play with her again. She's such a sweet child, Is the only person I know that loves me, alongside with her mother. I'm planning to buy them a better house in a better place, I don't want them to live in Bronx all alone without a man by their side.

"What are you doing here Luc? It's the first night in a year that you're not drunken, it's a progress!" Alice jokes. She always wants to joke.

"I was waiting for you, I can take you home, I don't want you to go alone in Bronx with Olive." It's not true, but I don't want her to kow that I'm waiting for Kitty, she'll say me to stay away from her because she thinks that I'm not the better of the men even if she cares a lot about me.

"Don't worry I'll take a taxi. Goodbye Luc, goodbye Kitty".

"I was waiting for you actually, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being stupid before, to thank you for the amazing note- she smiles- and to ask you if we can be friends"

"It will be amazing to have another friend, I'm new here in New York and at the moment here I only have four friends". She says with the softest voice I've ever heard.

"If you're new in here then I must say you **welcome to the Big Apple!".**

**The first two chapter are finished. These are the primary characters and the story will be about three months of their life. It'll be a multichapter story and I hope to get a lot of reviews. I hope I will be able to update every two day.**

**Please say to me what three POVs you want in the first chapter! Please review!**

**Love JoshiferJennoist :)**


	3. Chapter 1:New York state of mind

**HI GLEEKS!**

**I'd like to thank **chubby4567** for the review and AngellaCrickett for the support and the advices!**

**This is the first real chapter, and it's on Marley and Ryder POV. I hope you'll like it! Review!**

**I don't own Glee!**

**Chapter 1: New York state of mind**

**Marley POV**

I don't know what is happening, I was watching the Hunger Games' "cave scene" and then I felt his lips on mine. I start kissing back because I'm hungry of his kisses, I've wanted them for four years. After a minute Ryder stops kissing me and watches me. We stay frozen for a lot of time, staring at each other and thinking. A lot of things are in my head at the moment. If he kissed me this must mean that he loves me, that he wants me to be with him, but his face is not happy. After a bit he grabs my hand, he looks me in the eyes and says: "Sorry", then he exits the door. What this means? He kissed me hard and then he just goes out alone in the night, leaving me there. I've waited this for a lot of time and now I feel that everything is screwed, this is the proof that he doesn't love me, if he does he would be here with me, kissing me, not in the street. I'm such a stupid, I thought he loved me.

I can't stay on this couch, I can't watch Peeta and Katniss kiss each other when my hearth is broken in a thousand pieces. I decide to call my mum, she always makes me feel better, but maybe it's not the best of the choices, she'll start making a lot of questions and now I can't answer them, I can't cry when I'm on the phone with her. Everyone I know will notice the change in my voice on the phon and will start asking why I have this voice. I can't explain now, the wound is too fresh. So I decide to call Alice, I barely know her, but yesterday she gave me her number and she seems a wise person even if she's about my age.

"Hello, it's Alice Lawrence", her voice is sleepy, maybe she was in bed and I woke her up, I'm a stupid, I should know that she's not in disco or stuff like that, she has a child!

"Sorry Alice, I'm Marley, sorry if I wake you up. I just wanted someone to talk, someone to tell me that everything will be okay".

"Marley? Why don't you come here? I'll give you the addres, come by taxy because on foot is not safe. You seem a little bit shaken up.

After a bit of time I'm at Alice's house. It's not in the best place of the Earth, the house is really small and with broken glasses, the pavement is broken and so is the couch. How can a baby live in these conditions? She didn't say how old is her daughter, but I don't think is more than three years old.

"Marley, you're arrived! I was really worry for you, you've seen how bad this place is! Sorry but this house is a mess, but it was the only one I could afford. So, what's the matter? Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Yes thanks, a cup of coffee would be perfect!". She's so kind, it's eleven in the night and she make me come to her house to confort me, or she's lesbian and she wants to have sex with me or she's the most helpful person in the world.

"So Marley, what happened?" I explain her what Ryder did, but in the middle I start sobbing. "I-i-i-i- thought-t-t-t that he loves meeeee and now I've lost himmmm. Why I'm soooo stupiiiiid, before in high schoool with Jakeee and noww with Ryderrrr. Will I ever learn?". She hugs me and says:"Shhh Marley, everything will be okay, just calm down, it's not a big deal, you can resolve this question quickly and without pain. Have you ever listened Cheryl Cole's song "Fight for this love"? It says _"everything it's worth having It'worth enough for fighting for". _This line helps me a lot with Olive, I always repeat my self that all the extra shift I do at the diner, every night I spend studying and even being in this horrible house is a good thing because I'm fighting for the best thing in my life, I'm fighting for something worthy, my daughter.

Is Ryder worthy for you? I think so because if not you would be sleeping peacefully. If he is you have to fight for him, have hope, fight and being in** New York state of mind**, these three things will help you as long as you are in this situation. If you do this everything will be OK!"

Have hope, fight for Ryder and being in a NY state of mind... I think I can do this!

**Ryder POV**

What have I done? I've kissed her and then I've left her alone. I'm such a stupid guy.

She kissed me back, but I panicked. Katniss in that film didn't want to lose the boy with the bread and I didn't want to lose the girl with the angel eyes beause of a kiss, but I have the feeling that I've lost her forever now. She must think that I'm an horrible person and she will start screaming at me as Kitty did at Jake. Why did I run away? Why I was scared? Why I ruined the best thing in my life, my relationship with her.

I don't know what to do, I'm here, in the middle of a street I don't know, in a new city and I can't come home or Marls will punch me right in the face. I don't know where my friends are, Jake is probably in bed with someone. I decide to go to Kurt and Blaine's house, they'll give me a shelter and maybe some advices.

While I'm walking in the street I think that this city really scares me, maybe is for how big it is or for the news I've heard in television, maybe because I'm afraid to screw even my job opportunity along with my friendship with Marley. I walk fast, as fast as I can, and after a bit I reach Blaine's house. I haven't seen him yet and I just want to know how to fix the mess I've made. I knock and after a minute the door opens, there's not Blaine, but his husband, Kurt. I've never talked to Kurt before, I've just seen him for a few days in Lima, but the most of this days were sad events, like Finn's funeral or when the Glee was disbanded.

He looks me with a surprised face, he didn't expect me there. I heard a cry from a room, I've woke up their little son. I'm a disaster tonight!

"Sorry for wake up the baby. I just wanted to say Hi to you and Blaine. Is he at home?"

I ask Kurt ten minutes later. "No, he's in tournee with June Dolloway, all my friends and my husband are famous and I still go to school and work in a diner. It's unfair, I've always helped everyone with their career and noone, beside Blaine, has helped me."

"I'm sure you'll have a succesful life, I've just listened you few times, but your voice is amazing, you're so talented, even more than Marley, and that's the nicest thing I could say to you, because she's perfect." Oh my God, did I really say that? I must sound like a pathetic, heart brocken boy, maybe this is really what I am.

"You must like her a lot to say that, that's exactly what I thout about Blaine when we were younger and we weren't married. Now I only can say that he's the one who left me alone with tha bills to pay and with a little children. I'm so jelous, I can't help but thinking that now he's with someone else. Sorry, if I talk to you so much, but I'm always alone, without friends, Rachel is in LA with Mercedes and Artie, Santana and Brittany are in Rome and Sam is in Lima. The only friend I have here in New York lives in Bronx and has a seven years old to look after, so I can't tell her how difficult my life is knowing that hers is even more tiring. Why you were looking for Blaine?". Poor Kurt, I feel bad for him.

"I've made a huge mess and I wanted some advices.".

"I can help you if you want, what happenend?"

"I've kissed Marley. I love her a lot, but after I was scared because I don't want to lose her, so I ran away and now I think that she hates me because she doesn't answer my calls."

"Did she kiss you back?" I nod and he starts to talk again: " Because if she did that means that she wanted to be kissed and that she cares a lot about you. I think that she'll forgive you and tomorrow at work I'll say her that you're sorry and that you want her. What you must do is fight for her, make her understand that she's special and that she will be loved. This is the City of miracles, if you start being in a** New York state of mind** nothing will seem impossible to you, even tell Marley the truth not being afraid of losing her. That's my advice."

"Thank you Kurt , thank you for everything and if you want someone to talk with I'll be there, don't worry to bother. What I can say to you is that Blaine loves you more than everything and whenever he talks about you his eyes light up. Even if he's not with you but with an old rich lady I'm sure that the only thing he wants is to be on this couch with you and your son. Thank you again".

While I'm walking back home I think of what Kurt said to me... fight for Marley, make her feel special and loved. I think I can do this!

**So, this is the first chapter, Ryley is not a couple yet but it will be soon. What have you thougt about Alice-Marley and Kurt-Ryder? Wich POVs you want in the next chapter?(no Ryley again)**

**Please review and tell me what do you think! If you have advices or suggestion for the story send me a PM or write in reviews!**

**Love, JoshiferJennoist :)**


	4. Chapter 2: Every time

**This is the second chapter is about Klaine. Hope you'll like it! And don't forget to review! I take a lot to upload because I had a lot of homework, sorry, I'll be faster in future!**

**I don't own Glee and the song _My man_**

**Chapter 2: Every time**

**Kurt POV**

There are some couples who are considered endgame, they're meant for each other and their love will last forever. I've always thought about Blaine and me as one of these. I've always thought that nothing and none would separate us. I don't know what is changed in my mind, but I'm not sure anymore about that thing.

I can't feel the love in his voice when he calls me from Europe, our conversations are always more formal. I'm not jealous of his success, he deserves it and he's my husband, so we are on the same boat, but I'm so upset that everyone has a successful career in arts and I'm the only one who's stuck in here, who still goes to school and who still works on a diner. All I want in bad times is Blaine's embrace, but he's not here, he's never here, he's in Europe with June doing concerts. I'm here changing diapers and waiting for phone calls.

-_Driiiiiiiiin_- Yep, it's Blaine! It's the time of our daily phone call, I miss his voice, I miss everything about him.

"Hi Blaine, I was waiting for this!"

"Kurt, it's me, Alice, not Blaine. Sorry if I disappoint you! Anyway, I have a date tonight and I need a help. Would you mind to come with me after our shift and help me with clothes, I don't know what to wear and you're the only one who can help me, please."

"Of course, you have a date? Who's the lucky guy? Does he know about Olive?"

"Oh my God, you're my best friend or a CIA agent? This is an interrogatory more than a phone call! Anyway, I'll explain you later. See you soon!"

She has a date, I'm pretty impressed about that, she has never found someone who asked her going out, I was the one who found her potential boyfriends. My baby is spreading her wings. Who will be the guy? I just hope that she'll find a good man for her and Olive, that girl needs a father!

Even my son needs a father, because here there's just one, the other is never here, always on tour or at fancy dinner with June's friends. This sucks I just want to be with him more than ten months a year, I would like to hold him forever in my arms, that's all I ask and that's not so much after all.

"_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin"_

This must be Blaine, he knows that I have to go at the diner and that I won't be available until eight in the evening, he knows that I want to hear his voice before job starts.

"Hi Blaine... Oh no, you're Ryder. Yes don't worry I'll say Marley that you're sorry and I'll say her to answer your calls. Anyway I can't do all the job, you must find a way to tell her that you love her, why don't you take her in Broadway, or at dinner in a beautiful restaurant? I think this would work. Bye Ryder, have a good training today!"

Another disappointment, but there's no more time, I have to go to work. I leave the baby at the kindergarten and go to the diner.

"Kurt my dear, what happened to you?" asks Alice as soon as she sees me "It seems that your cat just died. Something wrong with Blaine?"

"Yes, he didn't call and he knows how much I care about our morning call. Everyday he seems less interested of me and little Tony, he's his son, not just mine!"

"Kurt it's not so, he loves you more than everything, after when you'll come back home you'll find a lost call by him where he will say that he's sorry about missing the appointment and that you're the best thing in his life. Everyone can see how much you love each other and how much he cares about you. You are meant to be and when I will get married, if I find someone who can tolerate me and all my quirks, I want a relationship like yours. Don't worry if he doesn't seem interested, it's just because he's tired. Trust me."

"Thank you for being always there for me, now that Rachel and Mercedes are away it's beautiful to have another friend. Can I count on you?"

"Of course Kurt, **every time**!"

**Blaine POV**

What a stupid! I forgot to call Kurt, now he will be super mad at me, he cares so much to our morning talks. I'm a terrible husband!

"Blaine you're on stage in five minutes" June says. She's the woman who's making my life a hell, I'm so busy with her to forget about Kurt and Tony and that makes me so sad, I can feel that he's not happy when we talk and he's bitter and bitchy to me, especially when he talks about bills and our son. I feel so bad! I was blinded by success and by the easy life that we would have had if I followed here in Paris June, but even if now I have my pockets full of money nothing can replace my husband and my son.

"Have you decided what song you'll perform as your first tonight?"

"Yes June, I'll do _My man, _I owe Kurt a song after what I did this morning."

"You miss him. Anyway tomorrow we'll take a plane to New York and you'll be able to hug him again. Are you happy?"

"Madame, that's the best present that you could do to me. I can't believe we're going back to New York, I can't believe that I'll see Kurt again after a month. Thank you again June"

"You're welcome darling, you deserve it. Now go on that stage and do a beautiful show before I regret my decision!"

I smile and hug her, she seems just an old, boring and rich lady, but in the deep of her hearth she's a kind person. I go on the stage, I close my eyes and I start to sing.

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right...  
What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
For whatever my man is, I am his forever more  
It cost me a lot,  
But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man_

I remember the first time we met, at Dalton Academy, our hands were made to hold each other.

I remember the first kiss we shared, after Pavarotti's death and I remember our duets, the Christmas one, the Regional one, the one at Mr. Shue's wedding, the one in the school yard. Our voices are made to sing together

_Cold and wet tired, you bet,  
But all that I soon forget with my man  
He's not much for looks  
And no hero out of books is my man  
Two or three girls has he  
That he likes as well as me, but I love him..._

I remember the day of our wedding, the joy I felt when I see him walking towards me with his dad, the joy when I put the ring on his elegant finger. I remember the day when we decide to adopt a baby and the day Tony joined us. One of the most beautiful in my life.

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right...  
What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
For whatever my man is, I am his forever more._

The audience claps and I greet them, then I go to my room and I take the phone, I compose Kurt's number.

"Finally you call, I've waited for this too much. How was the show?"

"The show was great, I sang one of your favorite songs, _My man_. I thought about you the whole time I was on the stage. I thought that you're my soul mate and that I'll never leave you again for such a long time because without you I feel lost, I can't carry on without my rock. I love you and I always will and I'm sorry that you have doubted my love when I didn't call this morning. You and Tony are my life and even if we're parted my heart is there with you two."

"I love you too Blaine, but who told you about my doubts?"

"Alice called me and say me to not forget again to call you or she'll kick my ass really hard."

"Ahahaha I won't let her doing this to you. I love you so much and now I feel so much better. This month was awful, I just want to hold you and to listen your voice, I miss you so much, I'm not the same anymore now that you're there in Paris."

"Don't worry I'll be back really soon!"

"Really, When?" I can feel the happiness, the excitement, the desire in his voice.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise, but know that I could arrive in **every time**!"

**This chapter is over! I really enjoyed writing about Klaine, they're one of my OTPs!**

**I hope you liked it and that you'll review!**

**Next chapter will be called: "Just the way you look tonight" and it will be about Alice and Jake.**

**If you have advices or ideas to make this story better please write to me in reviews or PM**

**P.s: Do you think that the chapters are too short?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love, JoshiferJennoist :)**


	5. Chapter 3: The way you look tonight

**I didn't post for a long time because of too much homework and writer block, sorry. This chapter will follow four characters, so it will be longer. Please review!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Jake POV**

I don't know what to do, it's the first time I feel in that way. I don't know, I can't help but thinking about Alice, the young mother I've met at Central Park a week ago, I see her in every woman I meet in the street and in these days I've never had to sleep with a girl. I really don't know what to do, this it's not me. I need an advice, but Ryder is lost in the depression for losing Marley's friendship, so he would give me an awful one. There are three persons in the world I would ask an advice: Ryder, but he's down in the dumps, Puck, but he's in the Air Force and Marley, but she's at work at the diner. I could go there and ask her an advice, Kitty is not with her, so I will be safe, no one will kill me.

After a bit I arrive, I open the door and I see her, Alice. She's in a red uniform, with boots and she's singing with Marley while taking hamburgers to tables. As soon as the song stops I go next to her.

"Hi Alice, do you remember me? I'm Jake, the guy in the park" I'm afraid she wont' recognize me, I'm afraid that our meeting didn't meant nothing to her.

"Of course Jake, how can I forget your pretty face? I'm joking, I remember you because I have a strong memory not because you have a pretty face. Anyway do you want anything to eat?" She's nervous, she keeps saying stupid things, she stares at me and she giggles. Am I the one who makes her nervous? Maybe I have chances, I have to ask her out. No she won't accept, but if I don't try I would never know.

"No, I came here to talk with Marley, my friend, and I'm surprised that you work there, I wasn't following you, I swear." She smile with the brightest smile in the world and I can feel that I'm melting. She's too beautiful to be human, she must be an angel.

"Jake, Alice, you know each other?" Marley comes to us with a smile in the face.

"We met in Central Park last week, he was scared of this big and noisy city and I comfort him. He is to talk with you, so I'll leave. Goodbye Jake, see you soon"

"Jake what do you want to tell me? I don't want to talk about Ryder, so if you want to tell me how awesome and in love with me he is I'm not going to listen you. Speak up." .She's pretty angry with Ryder at the moment, and angry Marley is not a good thing, I know well.

"No, I want an advice. I've met Alice a week ago and now I can only think of her and I only want to be with her. I don't know what is happening to me, but this scares me, I'm turning into someone else, maybe I'm sick. Marley please help me, I'm lost". Marley smiles and nods, she knows what is going on, and I'm afraid of what she's going to say.

"Jake, you're not sick or someone else, you're just in love, and it's a good thing. Why don't you ask her out? I've seen how she behaves around you, she seems nervous and even this is a good thing. Have courage and don't run away. I totally ship you too."

"Thank you Marley for the advice, you're the best. I've been a stupid with you and I'm so sorry for what I did to you, you're too special to be hurt."

"Jake, it's OK. We weren't meant to be, that's all." She hugs me. "I know, you and Ryder are meant to be, I ship you too, you're my best friends and you're so much alike, don't let that stupid kiss ruin everything, he loves you and you love him, just don't be afraid, he won't let you down, he's a good guy, not like me, give him a chance. Now I must leave you, I'm going to ask a girl for a date. Goodbye Marley, talk with Ryder please."

I don't have the courage to do that, I've never ask a girl for a date in a long long time, I can't do this.

"Alice, I have to ask you something, would you like to go out with me tonight? We could eat something and then go to the cinema? What do you think?"

**Alice POV**

"_Alice, I have to ask you something, would you like to go out with me tonight? We could eat something and then go to the cinema? What do you think?"_

Oh my God, the cutest guy I've ever me just ask me out for a date, shit, what have I to do?

I have to say yes or no? He's gorgeous and funny, but I barely know him, I've talk to him twice.

"I would like, but I don't want to leave Olive alone tonight, so I have to say no, but I would like a lot, trust me. I'm sorry". What have I done? I've just refused to go out with a really cute guy, I must be crazy.

He's disappointed, he has the cutest puppy face ever and I'm not sure I could resist for long time. He turns around and leaves, with sadness in his face.

"Alice, Olive is not a problem, take her to my home and I will babysit her. Now run and say yes to Jake, you deserve to go out, you're 23". I love Marley, I'm going to build a statue in her honor, she's saving my life and she's terribly right, I'm just 23, I deserve to have fun and go out, especially with a beautiful guy who wants to be with me even if he knows that I'm a single mother. I run after Jake and I reach him. "Jake, Marley will babysit Olive, this means that I'm totally free to hang out with you. You choose the restaurant and I choose the movie. Deal?" He smiles and nods "Deal". I give him a kiss on the cheek and come back in the diner with a huge smile on my face.

"Marley you saved my life, I would never stop to thank you. I hope you'll be happy wit Ryder, I really mean this. You have to give him a chance, I know it's hard to forgive him because he was a stupid when he leaves you, but he stressed us so much after that night, he calls us everyday saying that we must convince you to go out with him. He cares so much about you, don't screw everything for your pride. You say that I'm 23 and I deserve to go, but you too are just 23 and you have the right to be happy and in love." She hugs me while she cries, Ryder is a hot topic at the moment. I caress her hair like I do to Olive when she is sad and I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Alice".

"Thank you Marley".

**Three hours later...**

"Kurt I'm fat and ugly and this date is going to be horrible. I'm going to seem like a clown, this dress doesn't fit me, this shoes hurt me and with this make-up I seem a slut. Nothing is going right.".

I'm in pure panic, I'm a mess and I don't want to go out anymore, I'm not good in these things, Jake is going to make fun of me, he's going to hate me, I'll ruin everything.

"Ali please shut up. You look amazing, don't worry, now go out and have fun, I'll take Olive to Marley's. Have fun and don't worry about how you look".

I hear a knock at the door. It's him.

"Wow, you look even more beautiful than always, I'm speechless". I blush, can he get any cuter? I don't think so.

"You too, you're really cute and thanks for the date, it's the first time in seven years that someone asks me out. I'm really happy. Where are we going? I'm super hungry".

"I made sandwiches and we could eat in Central Park. Sorry, but my finances are not good at the moment." Poor boy, he's so embarrassed, I kiss his cheek and I smile.

"I couldn't imagine nothing better. I really like you Jake Puckerman."

"Aw, I really like you Alice Lawrence and **I love the way you look tonight**".

He grabs my hand, begins to dance and starts to sing. We are two fools who are dancing in the middle of Central Park, but I'm enjoying every second of this romantic picnic.

I think I am falling for this guy.

**Kitty POV**

I spent all day around the city trying to get a part in TV shows but I didn't impress anyone, maybe is not my destiny, maybe the whole Jake thing is making me angry and out of my self. I just need to go home and enjoy a movie night with my best friend, that's all I need to be happy. I can't think about Jake, I hate him with all my heart I manage to not see him in a week but neither this is helping. I still love him with heart and soul and I'm afraid that is not going to change. This first week has been horrible, Marley and Ryder don't talk to each other anymore, Kurt is worried for Blaine because he doesn't call him and Alice is busy with her little daughter. The only person who has been friendly with me is Lucas depsite the rough start we had. We went out a lot in these days and he really helped me through the Jake stuff.

I see Olive in our house and I greet her, then I turn to Marley who's laughing while playing with her, finally she's happy. "Hi Marls, what is she doing here?". Marley turns red like a tomato and I can't understand why.

"Well Kitty, Alice is out with a guy and I offer to babysit her"

"Oh, and who's the lucky guy?" Marley turns even more red and she seems embarassed.

"Are you sure you want to know?- I nod- Kitty it's Jake, Jake loves her, he told me this in the morning, I'm sorry Kitty." Jake? The asshole, the womanizer, the stupid. How can he do this to me? He knows that I love him. And Marley, she's the one who give him the idea to ask Alice out, she didn't tell but I'm sure about that, I thought she was my best friend, she's a traitor, she can go to hell, I don't want to talk anymore to her, I hate her.

"Fuck you Marley, you knew how I feel about him, fuck you, I'm not your friend anymore."

"Kitty stop, please, what else could I do? Kitty please forgive me!"

I don't want to listen all her sorries, I slam the door and run down the street, I take my phone out of the bag and I call the only person in this city who cares about me.

"Luke, where are you? You're at home? What's the address? Can I go there? Thank you so much, see you later." I stop a taxi and give the driver Lucas' address, in ten miutes I'm a his house.

"Kitty what happened? You seem a little shaken up. Come inside, you want a drink?".

"Yes please give me something strong, I just want to forget the last hours please."

"Kitty you're scaring me, can you tell me what happened?" I can see the worried look of his eyes, I love how he cares about me and I love also his eyes, the brown sparkling eyes.

"You friend Alice is out with the boy I love and Marley helped them. Nothing has sense in my life, Marley, my best friend is just a dirty traitor, Jake Puckerman, the worst womanizer in the world is in love with someone and that someone is not me."

"Kitty your eyes are too beautiful to cry, stay with me and you'll be happy."

"I know that with you I will be happy, in these days you're the only one who have the power to make me feel better and I have to thank you for that." I kiss his cheek, he smells really good, I can feel his hands cupping my face and suddenly I feel his mouth on mine. I don't push him back, I kiss back and enjoy. He's a good kisser, his lips have an awsome smell, I can't get enough of that.

"I was afraid you would slap me.". He says with a grin in his face.

"Can you just shut up and kiss me again Mr. Lucas Bridges?"

"I'm happy to oblige Ms. Kitty Wilde and by the way I love you and **I love the way you look tonight**".

**This is the end of the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about the couples. The next chapter will be up in two days and will be on Ryder and Marley POV.**

**Love**

**JoshiferJennoist:)**


	6. Chapter 4: Give your heart a break

**Hi. this is the new chapter and it's about Ryley. I hope you'll enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think! And thank you for the reviews!**

**I don't own Glee or the song "Give your heart a break"**

**Chapter 4: Give your heart a break**

**Marley POV**

I can't believe that I've lost even her, I had two best friend and now II have nothing, tonight was our movie night and now I'm alone with a seven years old child. I'm not sure I can babysit her alone, I've never been really good with children.

I have to call Ryder, he's the best babysitter I know and I'm lost without him, I just want to be friend with him again, talk with him, laugh with him and act like a crazy person with him.

"Hi Ryder, it's me, Marley" I just hope that he will be nice with me.

"Wow Marley, you can't imagine how long I have waited for this call, it's amazing to hear your voice again". How cute he is? He's really the cutest person in the world, I am so lucky to have him with me.

"Me too, it's great to talk again with you, I felt lost without you. Where are you?"

"I'm in a bar with my team mates, but if you want me at home I will come in less than a minute". He will leave his team mates just for me, he's a golden boy, the best I have ever met. I've been a stupid for not talking with him, for being angry with him.

"Yes please, I have Alice's daughter and you know I'm not a good babysitter, could you help me?". I hope with all my heart that he's going to say yes, please Lord makes him say yes!

"Of course, I will be there in ten minutes."

I sit on the coach, with the eyes fixed on the clock, waiting for ten minutes. Finally I hear the door opens and I see him. I run towards him and hugs me, I want this hug to last forever, I want to be in his arms forever.

"Marley you can let me go, I will not run away this time, I'm here with you and I want to be here. I missed you so much, you are my best friend and I can't live without you!".

I have tears in my eyes, he's the best and I'm glad I fell in love with him, even if we will probably be just friends.

"Marley, where are you? " I hear Olive's soft voice calling for me, I grab Ryder's hand and take him in the kitchen.

"I'm here Liv, this is my best friend Ryder, he will stay with us tonight! Are you hungry?". She nods and I start cooking pasta with tomatoes sauce for the three of us, we seem like a family. I hear the child giggling and laughing, I can guess why, Ryder is so good with children, I'm sure he will be an incredible father.

When food is ready we eat together and we talk, Ryder makes strange noises to amuse Liv and I look at them in awe, they seems best friends even if they met less than an hour ago.

"Olive do you want to watch a movie?" I ask. "You have a television?" She asks us with a surprised face. Oh, she doesn't have one, she barely has an house, poor child.

"Yes and you can pick a movie and we will watch it all together. Choose what you want."

She chooses Rapunzel and sits between Ryder and me, I can feel her little hands around my waist and I kiss her forehead, for the first time in my life I feel a kind of maternal instinct.

Ryder put his arm around my shoulder and the movie starts, Olive knows all the words in her head and when there are songs she sings, she has a really beautiful voice. When there is the kiss between the main characters she turns and says us: "If you two want to kiss, I will pretend to not see you". We both laugh and look at the other, I want to kiss him, with all my heart and soul, but I don't want to ruin friendship as last time. I have the feeling that even Ryder is thinking the same things, I grab his hand and squeeze it a little, then I lay my head on his shoulder and I feel him surrounding me with his warm embrace, I want to be like this forever. The world seems to stop when I'm with him and everything seems perfect. He's the one who can** give my heart a break.**

The movie ends and Olive claps, she's really happy. She is grown up without a father and in the last years of her life she has lived in one of the ugliest places of the city, she deserves to live like a seven years old child as her mother needs to live like a twenty-three years old girl.

"Marls, Ryder, Can you sing something for me? My mum always sings at night and I can't sleep without a song.". It's a lot of time we don't sing together and I want to do it, I want to feel what I used to feel during our duets. Ryder starts beating on the table with the pen and I can recognize what he's playing is one of my favorite songs, it's "Give your heart a break" by Demi Lovato. I close my eyes and I start to sing.

**(Author note: _Italics_ is Marley, Underlined is Ryder, and Bold is both)**

_The day I first met you _**_  
_**_You told me you'd never fall in love _**_  
_**_But now that I get you _**_  
_**_I know fear is what it really was _**_  
_**_Now here we are, so close _**_  
_**_Yet so far, haven't I passed the test? _**_  
_**_When will you realize _**_  
_**_Baby, I'm not like the rest? _

**Don't wanna break your heart _  
_Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong**

_Like you might make a mistake_

**There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste **_  
__To waste_ _  
_**So let me give your heart a break **_  
_Give your heart a break _  
__Let me give your heart a break_ _  
_Your heart a break _  
__Oh yeah, yeah_

I feel the same energy we had during Grease, when we were on that stage and for the first time I felt my heart burning for him. Something never change.__

On Sunday, you went home alone _  
_There were tears in your eyes _  
_I called your cell phone, my love _  
_But you did not reply _  
_The world is ours if we want it _  
_We can take it _  
_If you just take my hand _  
_There's no turning back now _(There's no turning back now) __  
__Baby, try to understand _

__**Don't wanna break your heart **_**  
**_**Wanna give your heart a break **_**  
**_**I know you're scared, it's wrong **_**  
**__Like you might make a mistake __  
_**There's just one life to live **_**  
**_**And there's no time to wait **_  
T__o waste __  
_**So let me give your heart a break **_**  
**_** Give your heart a break **_  
_Let me give your heart a break _  
_Your heart a break _  
__There's just so much you can take __  
_Give your heart a break _  
_ _Let me give your heart a break __  
_Your heart a break

_Oh yeah, yeah __  
_**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love.**

When the song finishes we are really, really close, staring at the other, without words but with a lot to say. We turn back and we see that Olive felt asleep. I notice a grin on Ry's face, he takes my hand and pulls me closer and closer to him. I close my eyes and after a second I feel his lips on mine, and the world is stopping, the time is freezing and the only thing I can feel alive are our hearts. This definitely gave my heart a break.

**Ryder POV**

This time I won't be stupid, I won't run away, I must stay here because is where I belong. I'm hers and she's mine, nothing else matter, just the two of us.

"You know I could stay forever like this, it feels so good" says Marley, I smile and hug her. We lay on the couch and I start caressing her hair, she caress my arm and I really thing that we could stay forever in this position. I love her so much and I'm glad that she feel the same. I've waited for this moment for seven years and now seems impossible that an angel like her can love someone like me, a dyslexic boy with donkey teeth, like Kitty says.

"You can imagine for how long I've waited for that Marley, I've wanted to kiss you like that since we met for the first time in hallway. I thought you could never love me."

"I have started loving you in college Ryder, but you started going out with all that girls, so I never said you what I felt about you, I thought you stopped loving me. I've been so stupid."

"No I have been, I didn't go out with all that girl because I didn't love you anymore, I just did it to make you jealous, until tonight I was sure I failed".

"You didn't. I cried so many times for you Mr. Lynn, you can't even imagine. Poor Kitty she had to comfort me every single time".

"She must be the first to know about us". I notice that in her face there is a strange look.

"I don't think it's a good idea, now she hates me, it's a long story, but we are not friends anymore." She cries, I know how much she loves Kitty.

"I'm sure that everything will be fixed. Your friendship is too strong to be damaged by anything. Trust me". I kiss her another time, it's so beautiful I could do this all the night. I love Marley Rose and Marley Rose loves me. It's unbelievable.

"How is your life here in New York?" She asks me, we didn't talk in this week, so she wants to know everything I did without her.

"It's amazing. I realized my dreams, I play in the New York Giants and I love my team mates, they are funny and they make me feel home. The coach is more strict than Beiste,

but I really like everything. Now that I am with you everything will be even more perfect. And you, have you sent your demos to any records company?"

"No, I haven't. I don't know if this is my city, it's too big and loud and everyone runs. Maybe I must came back to Lima and teach in high school, I have the degree from college. Maybe my dream is too big for me." I don't want her to think like that, it reminds me her when we were in Los Angeles for Nationals, when she thought to leave the Glee Club because some people didn't accept her songs in contests.

"Marley, you're perfect, why don't you understand this? You look amazing, you sound amazing, this is going to be amazing." I kiss her another time. She smiles and kiss me back. I said her the same things I said the first time we kissed, when she was in that amazing black dress before the last scene of Grease.

"You remember what you said me that day?"

"I remember everything of you. You're so special to me Marley, you have always been, you are the first girl I loved, the first I kissed, the first female friend I had, the first to **give my heart a break."**

"I love you so much Ryder"

"I love you even more Marley"

"I don't think it's possible"

"I think it is".

**The chapter is finished! I loved write this because Ryley is my Glee OTP.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! And check the pool on my profile. You can choose what POV I will write the next chapter. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Love **

**JoshiferJennoist :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Blow me(one last kiss)

**HI, sorry for the delay, but I have been busy. This is another chapter and I hope you'll like it. I promise that I will update more frequently. For this chapter I asked for some ideas to chubby4567 and I really want to thank this author for the ideas and for the support! **

**Chapter 5: Blow me (One last kiss)... Week 2**

**Jake POV**

Is the second week here in New York, and the things couldn't be better for me! I have been noticed by an important school in here and I'm going to have a scholarship, I'm going to dance all the morning and this is the best of the best for me, now Julliard, tomorrow a Lady Gaga concert.

Plus I have a girlfriend and I'm in love with her, I don't care about sex, I just care about her, I've never felt this way before, but I love it!

In an hour I have a date with her, I've started working in a grocery store, so maybe this time I can afford something better than a picnic in Central Park.

"Jake, I need to talk to you". I turn and I see Kitty, my beautiful friend, who has decided to break her silence, this must be my lucky day!

"Of course, it's beautiful to hear your voice again, I almost forgot it!", she smiles and hugs me, it's good to feel her arms wrapped against me!

"I know, I'm such a proud person, I wanted to be angry with you for all my life, but I can't, you make me a fury, but you are still one of my best friend. I wanted to tell you that I saw you and Alice yesterday and that, for the first time in forever I didn't want to punch your faces, I just standed there in awe looking how cute you are and thinking that you are a different person. Maybe I still want to be the woman of your life, but I'm accepting that and I love to see you in this state of mind. So I was guessing if we could be friends again?". I hug her another time. She looks at me, kisses me on the cheek and exits the room, she has a date with Lucas, the TV actor, she really likes him and I'm really happy for her.

I'm late, I have to make dinner, I just have 45 minutes ad I can't cook, but women love men who cook and I want Alice to love me even more. I want to cook pasta, she is half Italian, so she maybe would like an Italian dish. I put the water on the fire, but something is going wrong, the water is not boiling, the tomatoes sauce is on fire, I forgot it and the whole kitchen is an enormous mess. Someone is knocking at the door, this must be her and I don't even have something to eat. I am a disaster.

I open the door, but what I see is not the beautiful and smiley Alice, but a sad version of her. She looks at me, her eyes are all red, she has cried.

"Alice, what's happening? Is for the dinner?", she smiles softly. "Jake is not for that, I'm sure the dinner is amazing, is just that I have decided a thing and is quite painful say you this. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore, I love you, more than everyone I've ever loved anymore, I love you and because of that I can't be your girlfriend anymore. You are twenty three, you have the right to live your life, you can't be the father of a little girl. You must have fun, you must stay awake until late at night, you mustn't stay with a girl who has a daughter. I love you, but you don't deserve my life."

Sh**e blows me one last kiss**, a passionate one, she kiss me like she want my lips on her forever and then she runs away. I can't believe that this just happened.

**Kitty's POV**

Two weeks in this city and the only job I could get is the one at the diner, I had made tons of auditions and I'm sick of all the NO I've received, I'm totally sick of that. I'm also sick of being angry with Marley, she is my best friend and she will always be, she made me a better person and without her I feel lost. I have made up with that jerk of Jake, I can be friend again with her too. The only thing I like in this city is Lucas, he always made my day, the only person who makes me forget about Jake. Together we are like two kids, we do a lot of crazy things, we have food fights, we stay awake all night telling each other funny histories and we laugh and laugh. He is the best and even if he's not officially my boyfriend I feel like he is. My phone is ringing, it's almost midnight and I'm watching a movie with Luc, his arms are around my shoulders and I can feel him close to me, I watch at the screen and I see that Marley is calling. I don't hear her voice since a lot of time, four days.

"Hi Marley", I have waited for this phone call, I'm happy that she has been the first, I'm too proud to do something like that.

"Hi Kitty, I'm so happy you answered. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did, but it was so beautiful to see Jake caring about someone else then himself. I've been a stupid. I can't go on without you, I miss your voice, I miss you calling me Dead Dog, I miss you having fun of everyone, I miss your hugs and our movies night. We just have spent four days parted and I can't go on. Please be my friend again.". I want to be her friend again, with all my heart.

"Of course Marley, you don't have to be sorry, you saved me. I have so much to tell you. Now I'm with Lucas, Lucas Bridge, the actor, we are not a couple yet, but I love him, I never thought I could love someone else than Jake, but now I do and it's beautiful. You were right, Jake wasn't for me."

"It's incredible Kitty, I'm so happy for you. You know that me and Ryder are a couple? You were right too when you said that he loved me, he has always loved me, I was just too blind to see. I'm happy with all my heart. Tonight we must organize a movie night and you can choose the movie. Bye Kitty, I love you a lot.". Now I'm finally happy. I take my bag and** blow Lucas one last kiss**. I'm coming home to my friends, my family, the ones I love more than everything.

**Jake POV**

I'm here on the couch, I drank for all the night, I have a terrible headache at the moment, I drank to forget Alice, but I still remember everything about her. I feel like shit, really, I'm in pain, everywhere, I need a hug.

"Jake what are you doing in here?" Kitty says me with a concerned look.

"I'm here because I drank a lot because Alice broke up with me and I don't know what to do, what to think, I was in love, for the first time. It hurts a lot, it's like my heart is in a million pieces, is like I'm dieing inside," I'm miserable and I don't want her to see me like that.

"Why the hell did she break with you?" "Because she says that I don't deserve her life, I mustn't be a father, I must have fun. All I know right now is that I must be with her."

"Prove her that you want to be a father, you want to be with her no matter what. I have an idea, she asked me if today evening I can babysit Olive while she is at work. Why don't you come with me? You will prove her that you rather spend a night with her daughter than with some hot girl.". I nod, this girl is a genius!

"Kitty how are your auditions going?" I ask her, I know that she wants to be an actress and I want to help her, she deserves the best.

"Not well, nobody sees the talent I have, maybe I must come back in Lima and become a cheerleading coach, maybe my dream is too big for me."

"Kitty, shut up, you are talented, a lot. Remember the musical, you had one of the smallest parts, but you were great anyway. Tomorrow you and I are going to get a role for you! But now hurry up, we have a child to babysit!". She hugs me and kiss my cheek, I love being her friend again.

After thirty minutes we arrive in Bronx, at Alice's home. I can't imagine how a children can live in a place like that. They deserve a better place to live.

"Kitty thank you, you saved my life, a babysitter is too expensive, I can't afford one". I love her voice, so warm, soft and protective.

"You are welcome, a friend of mine wanted to join us, so I take him with me if you don't mind".

I enter the room and I see how Alice is surprised to see me, she laughs, with the uglier laughter ever and she comes to me. "Jake, you are the most... incredible person in the history of the World, and I think that I love you, but you don't have to do this."

"Alice, I don't matter if you have a child, I don't matter at all, I just want to be with you, I think that I love you too and I never felt this way before. You are special, you make me feel special."

She smiles and kiss me, is a long and beautiful kiss, I would like to be like this forever.

"Get a room" says Kitty, her old attitude is coming back! Alice smiles and goes out. In this moment I feel like I am the King of the World, I feel really really great!

**Kitty POV**

I'm really tired, last night was intense, we babysit Olive until midnight, she is an energetic little girl. Jake an her seems to be best buddies, they played together all the night. I'm happy that Alice and Jake are again a couple, I thought that I would be jealous, but I'm not, now I know that my life can be parted from Jake's one, I can be happy without him. We are at Starbucks, with our coffees, making a plan, today I'm going to have an audition for Artie's new movie. Jake called him yesterday and asked him if I could have chances to get a small role, and he said yes! I just have to be myself and they will like me, because I am the best, I am a Wilde, and a Wilde never loses.

"Are you nervous?" Jake asks me, I nod. "I'm not nervous, I'm terrified"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will be great." I love having good friends, they always make me feel better. The movie is a musical, so I have to sing and then read a part of the script.

After an hour I'm in front of Artie, my old boyfriend, and the movie's producers. I don't want to screw my occasion.

"Kitty Wilde"

"Good Morning, I'm going to audition for a role in the movie"

**SO, Kitty, Jake and Marley are friends again, Jake is finally in love and also is Kitty. Kitty is going to get the role? Who knows... tell me in reviews or PM if you want her to have the role or not.**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks again to chubby4567 for the help and all the ideas**

**And... it's just a random note, but I have met Kevin McHale (Artie) when he was on holiday in Florence, my city. I didn't get any photo, but it was amazing! **

**Love**

**JoshiferJennoist :)**


End file.
